The Reformation of One Harry Potter
by ileleana
Summary: It all started because Neville was confused about one Harry Potter. To Neville it seemed Harry had no clue about the wizarding world, and he decided that as his friend this needed to be fixed, before Harry did something irreparable. (The story is T for now, and a possible pairing of Harry and Neville but that is subject to change. It depends on where the story takes me)
1. The Prologue & Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/n: So again this will be my only author's note or disclaimer for this story as I know most of you just want to read the story. I will only post an A/n if necessary :D.

Also a quick note I don't have a Beta for this story so if you guys notice any typo's or whatever could you let me know? Okay I'm done talking now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever she licenses it out to. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. Any OC characters are my own but you guys are welcome to borrow them just send me a message so I know :D Now onward to the story :p

**_Prologue_**

Neville was very confused, Harry Potter was nothing like he had expected him to be, Neville did not think anyone had expected a Harry Potter quite like they got. Harry was a good person Neville had to give him that but he didn't seem to take any pride in himself or his heritage. Now this went against everything Neville knew about Harry Potter and so he was confused. Harry was loyal, brave, unwavering in the face of trouble, and noble. Yet he seemed to have a complete disregard for the laws of their society and did not act like an heir of an Ancient and Noble House should. So knowing this Neville decided that, as the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom had always been bound to the Ancient an Noble house of Potter in Close Friendship, as both houses had declared each other friend's of their respective lines, that it was up to him to fix this before Harry dug himself into a hole he didn't know how to get out of. So Neville researched all he could about House Potter in hopes of being able to introduce his friend to the heritage of his family. Nevile had hope that maybe Harry would accept his help in trying to remake him into a respectable heir to House Potter, as Neville had a sinking feeling that Harry didn't know a single thing about his Heritage or Lordship that he would be coming into at 15. Harry needed his Help and Neville was going to give it, it was as simple as that in his mind. So he started to plan, and gather help from others around him, there were many who thought the same as Neville and he was going to save his friend.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Harry woke up in his room at Private Drive and groaned, his stomach tying up in knots. He hadn't had anything but cheese and bread to eat for days. Vernon had been vicious lately with the chore list and Harry was never able to finish them all in time for Vernon to think he deserved real food. He was really starting to hate Dumbledore's insistence that he needed to return to the Dursley's for protection. He knew there were blood wards to protect him from Voldemort's followers, but what was there to protect him from the petty people he lived with who wanted to have a normal boring life, then again it's true harry was anything but normal. Yet who work's family like a slave and treats them like something they wouldn't want on the bottom of their shoe and expect to be normal? He sighed and got out of bed to get ready to do his chores for the day, when he heard a tapping on the window and turned to see Hedwig holding mail for him. He opening the window and let her in saying, "Hey girl what do you have for me?" Hedwig handed him a letter from Hogwarts and he got out one of the owl treats he kept around for her and handed it to her. Hedwig took the treat gratefully with a tired hoot, and flew up to her perch with Harry looking on her fondly. Hedwig was one of the few precious things ever to be given to him, and she had stuck with him through everything that had happened to Harry since reentering the wizard world.

Harry opened the letter and found the book list for his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If Harry had to say about the school it would be to admit that Hogwarts was the best and the worst thing to ever happen to him. Hogwarts gave him an escape from the Dursley's and introuced him to a completly new world of wonder and magic, yet it also introduced him to a world of danger, pettiness, and having to be a hero for people who should be able and willing to fend for themselves. He could acknowledge though, that after so much time people could be made to forget common sense and let fear rule them. Hermione was right when she said that some wizards didn't have an ounce of logic. Harry liked Hermione like the sister he never had, he really did, but somedays she really had a way of getting under his skin and making him wish she wasn't around. Growing up the way he had Harry had learned that you couldn't depend on adults to take care of anything, and no one was going to take care of him, but him. A horrible lesson for a child to learn for sure, but everyone had to learn it at some point, at least that's what his view was on the matter.

Harry noticed a second piece of parchment behind the Hogwarts letter, he pulled it out noting that it was a permission form for Hogsmeade. Harry snorted, as if Uncle Vernon would ever sign the form, Merlin forbid Harry ever do anything fun. According to Uncle Vernon freaks like him should have been strangled at birth not to bother normal people like him. Harry folded up the form and put it away it's not like he was going to need it. He opened his door and went down stairs to start making breakfast for the Dursley's knowing that if he got done before they woke up there was a chance he might be able to steal some breakfast before they came down to eat. Harry actually liked cooking it was a soothing task that required a specific set of skills that Harry was good at, considering the Dursley's had him cooking their meals when he wasn't at school. He sneaked a roll and a piece of bacon for Hedwig before going back up stairs to wake the Dursley's for breakfast.

After breakfast, in which Harry was graciously allowed to have an egg and some toast, Vernon pulled Harry aside and said, "Marge is coming to visit for a week, you are to clean up the guest room and behave while she is here." Now Harry hated Marge Dursley with a passion, the woman always had some reason or other to bring up Harry's parents and insult them. Harry always thanked whatever blessings he had bestowed on him that she didn't come around often, as it took all his self control to not want to kill the woman. Especially after he learned the truth of his parents, knowing that they had died so he could live, Harry's pride did not want to let Marge's comments go.

"Uncle Vernon I will make you a deal you sign my permission form for school and I will act like a complete gentlemen to Aunt Marge." Vernon glared his beady eyes at Harry and asked, "What permission form boy?" "The form for school to attend the trips to a local town I just got it this morning and I need a guardian's permission to attend. Or better yet sign the form and I will leave for the rest of the summer and you won't have to deal with me at all." Uncle Vernon considered Harry for a moment and said, "Where would you stay Boy I'm not going to have your kind coming here and bothering me bcause you're not here. It's bad enough that teytry to talk to me at all." "If you would be able to drop me off in London," at this Vernon's glare tightened, "I can rent a room at a place for my kind in London. No one will bother you then" Vernon considered this and then nodded and said, "Alright Boy get you stuff together I'll sign your form and I'll drop you off in London and I don't want to see you for the rest of the summer."

Harry breathed a sign of relief inside, Merlin forbid he ever let Vernon think he was doing Harry a favor. He nodded and went up stairs to gather his things. When he got to his room he couldn't help but grin and give a slight cheer as he was escaping the Dursley's for the summer. He gathered his things, making sure to get his posessions from under the floorboard under his bed, and grabbing Hedwig, then he made his way back downstairs towards Uncle Vernon. He held out the form to Vernon saying, "Here's my form Uncle." Vernon took the form, gave it a critical once over, and once he was satisfied that the form was what Harry had said it was, he signed it and thrust it back at Harry with a sneer. Then he went over and unlocked the cupboard and said, "Alright grab your trunk Boy I want to get you dropped off now so we don't have to deal with you the rest of the summer." Now Vernon was quite happy to get rid of the Boy, yes it would mean he didn't have a slave to do all the work this summer, but in his mind it was better to get the freak away from the house then have him there reminding Petunia and him that their life was anything but normal.

Harry grabbed his trunk and headed to the car wanting to get this over with and get away from Private Drive as soon as possible so he could enjoy the rest of his summer. He knew he would have to visit the bank for money from his vault to tide him over for the summer, but once he did that he would be set to have his first enjoyable summer since ever. He loaded the trunk in the car and got in the backseat, watching Vervon tell Petunia what was going on, then Vernon gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the car. "Alright Boy where am I dropping you off at?" Vernon asked as he got in the car, the car shaking slightly with Vernon's weight as he settled into the seat. "Charing Cross Road, Uncle Vernon." Vernon nodded and started the car then drove in silence towards the road the Boy had indicated. Harry enjoyed the silence as Vernon drove, for him it was always better when the Dursley's pretended he didn't exist.

Harry was trying very hard not to show how very happy he was when they got to the Leaky Cauldron, because for once he would be away from them for the rest of his summer. "You better know where you're going from here Boy. Get your stuff and get going and remember I don't want to see you or you're kind until I have to pick you up from the train next year!" Vernon shouted at him from the car. Harry nodded and happily grabbed his stuff and watched Vernon drive off. He looked at Hedwig in her cage and whispered to her, "Well girl I guess it just me and you for the rest of the summer lets go have some fun!" Hedwig hooted her agreement and Harry turned and entered the Leaky Cauldron ready for his first real summer ever, he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Change Has Begun

Chapter 2: Change Has Begun

Neville knew his Grandmother was a wise woman who did not suffer fools lightly. A sentiment Neville could understand but also terribly dislike, due to having been on the wrong side of it one time to many. Lady Augusta Longbottom was a proud woman of many accomplishments, and she took the most pride in watching her family succeed. Unfortunately that also meant that she expected a certain amount of competence from her family as well. When her daughter-in-law Alice and her son Frank where incapacitated and in a permenant ward of St. Mungos, the wizard hospital, it fell to Neville to live up to the Longbottom name. To carry on and surpass his father, one of the best Auror's to ever make it through the Auror Academy, and bring glory and honor to the Longbottom name. In that regard Lady Longbottom seemed to be constantly disappointed. She did not seem to see that Neville was not his father and would never be. Now this did not mean Lady Longbottom did not love her grandson she just thought he could do more, could be better, and Neville wanted more then anything to prove her right.

Neville also knew his Grandmother was not one to suffer injustice lightly either and would fight for any wrong doing to be corrected immediately. It was on this thought that Neville brought his thought's to his Grandmother. "Grandmother what would you say if I told you that I had found a terrible injustice being done to a peer of our realm. If I could tell you that I have found that this peer had been denied his Heritage and has entered our world unwillingly ignorant of our ways, and could if this isn't soon addressed, get himself into an irreparable situtation in which he would not be able to extract himself?" Lady Augusta scruntinized her grandson and responded with the same solemnity she saw her Grandson using, "I'm going to assume you are talking about Mr. Potter when you bring this up to me, and yes Neville I will address him as Mr. Potter until he has shown to me that he deserves his title," She responded when she saw Neville about to protest her calling him Mr. Potter. Lady Augusta knew her Grandson well, and was very proud that he was stepping up to correct the travesty of Mr. Potter's upbringing. "So I have been right in thinking that he has not been intentionally sabotaging himself but is completly unaware of the social gaffs and mistakes he has been making?" Neville nodded to confirm his Grandmother's thoughts.

"Yes Grandmother I have spent the last two years watching Harry and he seems to have absolutly no knowledge whatsoever about anything to do with the wizarding world except what Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have told him which isn't much. It actually seems like Ronald is purposely not telling Harry anything because he is jealous of the wealth that Harry has and wants to keep those reminders of Harry's wealth out of sight and out of mind to borrow a muggle phrase." Neville really had been watching Harry for two years, hoping that Harry would want to reach out and renew the friendship between their two houses. During this time he had realized that Harry would never do so because Harry didn't even know it was something he should do. Which brought Neville to his current delima, he wanted to help Harry and keep him from doing something irreparable yet he also knew that he would have to be cautious about it as it seems there was someone who was intentionally trying to sabotage the young Potter Lord.

Lady Augusta looked on her grandson with quiet pride, delighted that this meant so much to him and he was doing something about it. "Well Neville I suggest we invite Mr. Potter here for the summer to try to fix some of the damage that has been done to him and introduce him truly into the world that he belongs, after all the Potter's have always been friends of the Longbottom family and we take care of our own." Lady Augusta said having said her piece and made her opinion and decision plain. Neville grinned at his grandmother and ran off to write Harry and invite him to Longbottom Manor for the summer.

Harry Potter was having a very good day so far, he had escaped the Dursley's, had gotten his Hogsmeade form signed without hassle from Uncle Vernon, and he wouldn't have to deal with Marge Dursley this summer. He started back towards the Leaky Cauldron entrance to Diagon Alley trying to keep his head down so he wasn't noticed by everyone. Harry did not need to be mobbed by people at this time, it might alert someone who would notify Dumbledore that he wasn't at Private Drive, which was totally not what Harry needed at that moment. So he stuck to the walls and moved at a brisk pace towards the opening to Diagon Alley trying to remember the bricks Hagrid had touched to open the passage. As Harry headed towards the back alley he passed by Professer Severus Snape who was curious as to what the Boy-Who-Lived was doing going towards Diagon Alley with what looked like all his possessions. As Serverus had always been a very curious man, he left some Galleons on the table to cover his meal and got up to follow Potter. Harry Potter had always been a conundrum to Severus. Harry did not act or dress anything he had expected the Potter Heir to do, in fact Potter didn't even act like he knew anything about being a Heir at all.

Severus was not one who liked being misled or lied to and what he had been told and what he had observed about Harry Potter where two completely different things. Severus didn't truly hate Harry Potter, though he did detest the boy's complete lack of respect for authority and following the rules. He however was a spy and had to maintain an image around the children of Voldermort's followers. Unlike most of the wizarding world Severus knew that Voldemort would return some day. Voldemort had seemed to have an unconcerned air about being killed or defeated, that had nothing to do with his confidence in himself, not that you could differentiate Voldemort's confidence with insanity at theend of his reign. His conversations with Dumbledore had only seemed to verify the fact that Voldemort wasn't gone, that he had found some way to cheat Death. From what Severus knew about Death however was that it very much did not like being cheated and that it always had a contingency plan, which at this time seemed to be Harry Potter. The same Harry Potter that looked like an orphan in rags, and did not inspire confidence in those around him except for his extraordinary ability to survive circumstances that most others his age would not.

Severus watched in amusement as Harry Potter seemed to get more and more frustrated as it seemed he could not remember the pattern to gain access to Diagon Alley. He decided to take pity on the boy, maybe it would also give him a chance to observe Potter and see what the Potter Heir was made of. "Allow me Mr. Potter," Severus said inwardly amused as he saw Potter jump in suprise and panic breifly before both feeling were ruthlessly squashed and Potter seemed to make himself forcibly relax.

Harry himself was still panicing as Professor Snape was someone who could let Dumbledore know where he was and then the whole escape from the Dursley's for the summer would be ruined. Harry mentally shuddered to think of what Vernon would do to him if he returned before next summer. He watched silently as Professor Snape tapped the pattern into the bricks memorizing it for future reference. "Thank you sir," Harry said politely, with Professor Snape it was always better, in Harry's mind at least, to be extremely cautious in what he did and said. Professor Snape inclined his head and then asked him, "Mr. Potter may I ask what brings you into Diagon alley with all of your belongings?" Indicating Harry's trunk and owl with his hand. Harry looked at Professor Snape suspiously for a moment and answered, "I made a deal with my Uncle for us to avoid each other for the summer Professor." Harry told the Professor hoping he didn't inquire more, giving the Professor anything less would probably have seen him right back at Private Drive, which is exactly what Harry didn't want to happen.

Potter's answer was not exactly what Severus had been expecting but then Severus didn't know what he had expected Potter to say in the first place anyway. Knowing caution was the best route to take here as Potter looked like he was ready to bolt, which he would not doubt he would do if Potter felt threatened enough, he said, "Well Mr. Potter I would suggest taking better precautions so as not to get noticed in the Alley, There are those who would not be pleased if something happened to you." Then Severus walked off knowing if he tried to stick around any further Potter would run off, better to leave now and follow the boy then try to get him to accept his company. He had a long way to go before Harry Potter would ever trust Professor Severus Snape the so called greasy potions master. So he disappeared into a shop and then pretended to browse waiting for Potter to pass by. He did not need to talk to someone to learn about them after all, observing someone often told much more then people willingly wanted to reveal.

Harry was very confused and frustrated, Professor Snape had acted nothing like he had expected him to and had even been polite to him. Harry decided to push the encounter to the side for now and continue on his way, he could think over what happened more later, when he wasn't exposed to the world. Harry would give the Professor one thing tough he did need to disguise himself or he would be finding trouble where he did not need it, it wasn't like he didn't attract enough of it as it was, something upon which Hermione constantly commented. He put his head back down and proceeded to make his way towards Gringotts. If Harry wanted to get anything done he would need money first after all it is what got you help when you needed it. Nothing in the world was for free and as long as Harry followed the status quo he would be fine or so he thought.


End file.
